Brothers
by Mitsukuni'sLilTwinSis
Summary: When Italy is in danger, Romano is always there to protect him. He'll always take any sort of pain for his brother. Lovino hates to see his little brother in pain. He loves his Feli, and won't let anyone take his brother. He won't let them. Maybe Spamano. Definately Germany/Italy. Human names are used interchangebly with the country names. M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

"_Please. Don't. You can't. Stop. Not him. I'll take his place!" _

Lovino Vargas, Romano, or South Italy had always been the big brother. He always stood in front of his little brother, Feliciano, or North Italy, whenever he needed to.

"_Don't touch him, bastard! You can have me! What do you need Feliciano for? If you don't quit with Feliciano I'll kill you. You have me. What do you need Feliciano for?" _

It didn't matter what it was that Feliciano needed protection from. Whether it was the slave traders that caught him and his brother or from the invaders, Romano always protected Italy.

"_Leave Feliciano alone, asshole! I'll do it! Don't hurt him! You touch him and I'll kill you! I can do whatever it is you want. I won't do anything for you if you touch him." _

That's how it always was. They spent a lot of time with the slave traders. They liked little boys, and Romano volunteered in Italy's place. He made sure his little brother never was hurt like he was. But he couldn't save him from having to watch.

"_Are you alright, Lovino?" "I'm better this time, Feliciano, it didn't make me bleed. Now shut up, dummy. We need our sleep." _

Romano protected his brother as best he could, but he couldn't always protect him from the physical abuse. He was proud to say his younger brother had never been struck repeatedly with the whip they used. He always took that particular punishment, along with several others. However he couldn't protect his brother all the time.

"_Fratelli? Fratelli! Mio Dio! What have they done to you, Feliciano? Did they beat you? Those bastards, I'll kill them." "N-*sob*no Lovino, *sniffle* you c-can't. Don't do it!" "I'm so sorry, Feliciano. It should have been me. Did they beat you with something? Did they force themselves on you?" "No, fratelli, just kicked me." "I don't want them near you again."_

Romano was good at pissing people off. This was good for when Italy was in trouble. Romano never left his little brother's side. Italy always watched when he was punished, knowing it was his fault. Romano never got his brother beaten. Not once. He fought every kick to his brother's form. He could take it. Italy was too fragile. And he was the older brother. Grandpa Rome had told him to always protect Feliciano. It was two days before he'd disappeared.

"_Hey! Bastard! Yeah, you! I told you before, I'm the one who broke that plate! Feli didn't do nothing!" "Roma-" "Shut up, dummy!" "But Lov-" "I did it! Feli's too nice to admit he didn't do it. It was my fault." _

Romano lied, a lot. He knew that the traders would believe him. He was the bad brother of the 'perfect' Italy. He was the bad one. The perfect Italy never did anything wrong. The slave traders believed him above his brother. And that was kind of sad. Nobody should have believed him. He always lied, but he always protected his brother. How else could he protect Feliciano?

"_No! Bastards! I told you, touch Feli and I'll bite you next time! You don't want that, do you?" "Roma, I can take it. You're still hurt." "Bullshit. Take me instead, bastards! Do whatever you want to me. Don't touch Feli." "Lovi can't take anymore! You'll kill him!" "Feli, I don't care! They aren't touching you! Get behind me!" _

The two boys were inseparable .Romano protected Italy from the physical side of abuse, and Italy talked for the two of them. Lovino never spoke unless he wanted to piss someone off enough to keep them away from Feliciano. Feliciano was the best fed (Lovino gave him most of his food) the best treated (Lovino took any punishments he could) and the happiest (Lovino encouraged him to be happy whenever the traders weren't around.)

"_Feli? What's wrong?" "They want us in the lineup for a new customer tomorrow." "They think we'll separate? We'll run if the bastard only takes one of us." "I know, Lovi." "Can you sing something for me?" "What?" "Sing something happy. From home." "The lullaby mama used to sing to us?" "Hn." "Fa la ninna, fa la nanna, Nella braccia della mamma…"_

They had never been in a lineup before. And they knew they'd hate to be split up. They were sold at buy one of them, get the other half off. Romano would be the one sold half off, everyone loved Italy. Everyone loved Feliciano, but not many people loved the fowl mouthed little brat, Lovino.

"_I don't want you to be hurt because of me, Lovi." "It ain't your fault, dummy. I don't want to see that pretty little face of yours scarred up." "Lovi, we look the same except for our hair" "No. You look prettier than me. You've heard them. How they would love to scar the prettier one. I promise, I won't let them." "What about the lineup tomorrow?" "I don't care. They aren't stealing you from me." "Feli, I don't care if I stay here. I just want you to go somewhere better." "Lovi, I'm not leaving you." "Stubborn brat, get in bed. You're going to sleep and you're going to look your best. You're getting us both out of here." _

As you know, they were bought by a man named Austria, or Roderich Edelstein. They figured it would be just like the slave traders. As they sat in the back of the carriage, Romano held Italy.

"_It's okay. I'll stay by you. I'll keep you safe. I won't let them hurt you. I'll keep by your side." "Don't leave me, Lovi." "Never, Feli."_


	2. Chapter 2

The back of the carriage was protected from the blazing hot sun. It was richly decorated, and the brothers were in a different part from the man who had bought them, Roderich Edelstein. Lovino was listening to his brother sing quietly. Feli looked, and sounded, like a little girl. Now, Lovino didn't look like a big huge manly man, but he didn't look like a girl, either. He sighed. Feliciano was so adorable. He hoped this new owner wasn't so much of a slick pedo that he took his brother instead of him. He could always protect his brother from the slave traders, but from this new man? He didn't know. He looked down as North Italy yawned from his place, curling up at his brother's chest.

"Tired, Feli?"

"Yeah. I was worried that the man would only buy one of us." No doubt it would have been the younger. Lovino curled up with his younger brother.

"I wouldn't have let that happen, dummy," Lovino smiled. He was telling the truth. He would have begged. He would have taken Italy and run. "Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we get there."

"Okay." Feliciano closed his eyes.

Not long after, Feliciano's breathing became smooth and even, and he began to murmur slightly in his sleep. Romano caught only a few words, "No… Lovi! He.. help!" "No, Lovi sa…." "Lovino didn't…" "Lovi, don't…." "No!" "LOVI!"

Italy shot up. "Feliciano!"

"Lovino!" North Italy cried. "Lovino! I had a nightmare!"

"Yeah, I heard," South Italy replied. "Tell me about it."

"I did something wrong. Broke something expensive. You took the blame and you... they…" he was sobbing through the whole little speech.

"Tell me, Feli,"

"They killed you, Lovi! They whipped you so bad you died."

"I'm here now, dummy," he said, teasing his brother to put him at ease. "They aren't going to do anything to you ever again. This is a new start for us. It might not be great, but you know it can't be any worse than what happened to us there." Lovino looked at him. "Did you see the woman with the man who bought us? She was really happy. She said we were adorable, and when she looked at us, she made him buy both of us. She should protect you, even if I can't."

"Ve, she'll protect you too, no?"

"Yeah, maybe. But promise me something, ok?"

"Okay."

"Don't frown. You know I hate it when you frown."

The small Italian smiled through the tears in his eyes. He could always smile for his brother. Lovino grinned in response. He would smile when his brother needed it. He definitely loved Feliciano more than anything in his world. He couldn't bear to see him sad or upset.

"Lovi?"

"Hm?"

"What was home like? I mean, with Grandpa Rome."

"You know it as well as I do."

"I want to hear it again."

Lovino smiled "Alright. Well, Grandpa Rome let us do whatever we wanted almost. But he taught us a lot of things." Lovino had started in a soothing voice so that he would put his brother to sleep. "He taught us how to cook. That's why we can cook so well. Grandpa Rome only taught us the best. He let us draw whenever we wanted to. Mine were never as good as yours. You could draw whatever you wanted to, and it'd come out perfect." North Italy's eyes began to droop. "Grandpa Rome always let your, our, creativity flow. He'd let me and you draw and paint and sing whenever we wanted to. He taught the two of us to make pasta, and the three of us discovered how to make trii. And he told us about all of those spices." North Italy's eyes closed, imaging the scenes. "Grandpa Rome always let us play together, and he had a bunch of underlings that would play with us and serve us and stuff. We were always nice to them, Grandpa Rome made sure of that. He didn't want us being stuck up. We were happy. Grandpa Rome always played with us when he had the time. He put on shows for us, gladiator shows. The gladiators fought each other, and big animals, and sometimes even they would even fight Grandpa Rome. He'd always win." A slight snore interrupted him. He smiled down at his little brother. "Fratelli… what am I going to do with you? You keep falling asleep on me, dummy."

Lovi glanced down at his sleeping brother, curled up with his head on the elder's lap. He looked so cute asleep with a small smile on his face. Lovino could tell he was thinking about Grandpa Rome. He always wore that smile when he thought about his grandpa. Lovino and Feliciano loved their Grandpa more than anything, except perhaps each other.

Lovi closed his eyes. He wished Grandpa Rome hadn't disappeared. He wished that he had been able to hold off the attackers. He wished he had been able to protect Feliciano. He wished-

"Aww! They're so adorable! I was right! I'm so glad I convinced you to buy both of them! And save them from those god awful slave traders. They're so adorable all together like that! We need to clean up the darker haired one, though. He's all bruised up! Oh no! Did he take his brother's place when he got beaten? Oh! They're just so cute!" a girl's voice gushed.

"Menhhh, go away, bast*Yawn* bastard. Feli's sleepin', don' wake 'im up. I'll be up for wha'ever in just a minute."

"Awww! He's so adorable!"

Lovino cracked open one eye. He and his brother were still in the carriage, he remembered what was happening to him and the other chibi. "You know if you hurt him I'll kill you both," he said nonchalantly.

They blinked, a bit surprised. "And which one are you?"

"South Italy. Lovino. Romano. Whatever. That's my brother, North Italy." He shook the other adorable Italian's shoulder. "Feli. Feli! Wake up. We're here."

"Wha- Wow! It's so big! Ve~!"

Lovino grinned at the younger Italian. "You like it?"

"Ve~! It's so big and pretty!"

"Good." The older Italian sent a fierce glare towards the two. He wouldn't let them hurt his sweet, innocent little dummy of a brother. They would see his weakness for his brother, and if they were sick enough, they would exploit it. Romano couldn't have that. "Don't even think about it bastards!"

"That one has quite a fowl mouth on him. We should fix that."

"Well, I think it makes him endearing."

The man turned to them. "This is your home for the time being. You two can go find an empty room."

Southern Italy glanced at him. "You aren't going to pull anything? I'll believe that when I fucking see it, bastard!" he growled.

"Ve? Lovi, don't be so mean! They haven't hurt us yet!"

"But they will. Just like every other fucking nation on this planet! Those slave traders, France, England! God, just spare me the bullshit. No nation's ever going to treat us decently. We're always going to be the weak little Italy brothers, remember, dummy?"

"But they're nicer then the slave traders."

"Sure the bastards are. Right up until they aren't."

"Ve~?"

"Never mind. I'll explain later."

The two Italys walked off, leaving the two older nations to themselves.

Austria said, "I hate this. They're so young but the older one, Romano? he's already lost his faith in humanity."

"I know," Hungary said. "I don't like it either."

"Do you think we should…"

"I think we might have to…"

They looked at each other, dread showing on their faces. "Spain," they said together.


	3. Chapter 3

So the two older countries called in the happy go lucky Spanish country. They didn't know what else to do. The young, dark haired Italian needed a good influence in his life before he snapped.

The Spaniard came in his own good time.

"Spain!" Mr. Austria said.

"Hn?"

He held up a crying North Italy. "I give you sovereignty over his older brother."

"Onee-chan!"

"What?! Is it really okay? I mean, is it really okay for me to have him?" the Spanish country asked. The crying chibi tugged at the Spaniard's heartstrings, and he promised to let them visit as much as possible.

"Yes. I sent him over to your house this morning."

"YAY~! I finally have an underling!" Antonio raced off to his house. "I've misunderstood Austria all this time. Turns out he's actually a nice guy!" I swear you could see the sparkles coming off of him. "I'M SO HAPPY~!"

He walked in the door "I'm home!"

He looked in all the rooms before he found his Italy passed out on the floor surrounded by dishes of half eaten food. "I get it. Austria just duped the kid on me because he's a lazy jack wagon."

He turned his back to the child, if he were being perfectly honest with himself, he would say he was a bit disappointed. "At least he's cute!" he said as he walked down the hall. "His little brother isn't nearly as cute! I love his dark hair. How can people compare the northern part to little… is Romano his name?" He didn't see the little country open his eyes.

"He… thinks I'm… cuter than Feliciano? Nobody's cuter than Feli. Everyone told me I'm not as cute as him. Even the slave traders. I'm not. He's obviously lying. Everyone knows I'm not as cute as Feli. I'm going to make him pay for that lie, bastard."

He heard Spain murmur, "I wonder if he likes tomatoes. I hope he does. Mine are almost ripe!"

"Of course I like tomatoes, idiot." He tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Feliciano. North. I failed you, Otouto. I told you I would stay, but I couldn't. They took me away from you." He put his head on his knees. "I'm a horrible onii-chan."

Later that day, the seemingly lazy Italian got up and wandered around the house a bit. "I wonder where that bastard is. He hasn't even told me his name yet! That jerk Austria just sent me here."

"Oh! You're awake!" the overly happy Spaniard said. He pulled the little chibi into a hug.

Well, let's face it. Lovino really hated to be touched. He couldn't stand people touching him, but he would endure it if it were for his Otouto. But right now, the northern part of his country was nowhere to be seen. He spoke with such coldness that even the Spaniard paused. "Don't touch me."

"Huh? Romano?"

"Let me go!"

"But-"

"Just please, don't touch me," the ice had left the little country's voice and it had taken on an almost pleading tone.

"Why?"

"Just don't okay!" The little half country finally got away from Spain.

"… Alright."

The Spaniard turned towards his kitchen. He thought, 'I'm going to make some gazpacho or maybe some salmorejo. I am kind of hungry. I wonder if Romano will want some? Maybe. But he seems to hate me.'

He started to think aloud, as he often did to keep focused. "I wonder what made Romano react like that. He's such an adorable little kid. I just wish his attitude were a little better. He sounded kind of scared for a second. Did he think I was going to hurt him? I know I have a reputation because I was once a pirate, but it can't because of that, right? I mean, I haven't been a pirate for the longest time. I'm really nice now!" He looked down at the soup he was stirring. "Romano wouldn't be scared because I was once a pirate! England was a pirate too! Wahhh! Don't be scared Romano! Hm. I don't like that name… Roma maybe? No. I think his human name is Lovino. Lovino. Lovino… Lovi! He can be called Lovi!"

"Don't call me that, bastard."

"Oh! Lovi! I didn't see you there! You should eat! You don't look like you've been eating well. Was Mr. Austria starving you?"

"_Don't call me that!" _

Spain laughed. "You're so cute when you blush! Just like a little tomato! SO CUTE!"

"Tch. Bastard."

"Hey! That's not nice!"

"Tch."

"You can clean for me because you're my underling!"

"Yeah right!"

"But you will! Tomorrow, I need to visit some other countries. You can clean my house then!"

"Tch!"

At least it wasn't a no.

"So! Do you want some soup too?"

"Just give me some, you jerk!"

Spain laughed and ladled out the soup into two bowls and set one in front of his Lovi. "Enjoy~!"

*Munch, munch, munch*

"So, Lovi? Why don't you like me touching you?"

*Munch, munch, munch.*

"Wha? Aren't you going to answer me?"

"No."

"I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"Oh yeah like you could."

"Just because my country's got a reputation, we've been over that pirate thing for a while now!"

"I don't even know who you are! How the fuck could I know your reputation?"

"I'm Spain, Antonio, and you're being very rude."

"Bastard. Tomato bastard."

Of course he'd come up with a nickname like that. "You're just proving my point, Lovi~!" the Spaniard sang. He ruffled the young Italian's hair as he passed grabbing his empty bowl so he could wash it, Lovino stiffened in response. He really didn't like being touched.

"Don't touch me!"

"But I told you I wasn't going to hurt you."

"I doubt that."

The Spaniard turned away from the soapy water he was washing the dishes in. "Lovi? Why would I hurt you?" Lovino turned his head away. "Little Tomato, please answer me."

"I'm not a tomato," the Italian muttered.

"Just tell me why you think I would hurt you?"

"Because you can?" his Italy said. "Because you're strong enough. How the fuck would I know? Everyone hurts the Italian Brothers, and now you've taken me away from me fratello, bastard."

"Amigo calm down, I promise you'll see him again. I wanted you to come with me to see him the day after tomorrow. Austria only wanted me to take care of you for a while he just told me he couldn't take care of two kids at once."

"Bullshit. I'm going to bed. Show me my room."

"Demanding little child, aren't you?" Antonio murmured to himself. "Alright."

They walked in silence until they reached the room. Lovino just wanted the Spanish bastard to leave him alone. Then he could cry for the loss of his brother.

But the bastard followed him into the room. South Italy shrugged and started changing in front of the Spaniard. The older man could see scars covering his Lovi's shoulders.

"Uh, I'll leave."

He shut the door. Lovino looked at it, a bit confused. He shrugged. "Bastard."

He changed, doing his best not to look at his scars. It was kind of hard as they completely covered his small form. He glared. "Damn jerks." How was he supposed to know that torturous, bleeding, cuts turned into scars and memories? God he hated the sight. His face hardened. "Better me than North." It always was.

His brother had exactly two scars. That was how long it took for Lovino to realize that whenever he screwed up, his brother got hurt. He screwed up twice in three years. For a nine year old, that's not half bad.

He had just pulled on the slightly oversized pants when he heard the tomato bastard's voice. "Roma? Lovi? Can I come in, por favor?"

"That's not my name, bastard! Call me Romano!" it was cold, and had little to no meaning to it. Only his Feliciano can cal him Lovi or Roma. He didn't like to even be called by Lovino by most people.

"Romano? But I don't like that name!" the tomato bastard whined.

"Do I look like I give a shit?"

"You need to clean out your mouth, Lovi," the Spaniard laughed.

"Tch. Tomato bastard."

"I just wanted to say buenos noches."

"Yeah, well, you've said it."

"Huh? That's not a good night! I wanted to read you a story!"

Lovino actually laughed at that, it was a humorless, cruel, laugh that sent chills down the Spaniard's spine. "You stupid tomato bastard! Is that what you call it?"

"What?"

"Go ahead! You can try all you want, you fucking bastard! You're never getting anywhere with me!"

"What are you talking about, Tomato?"

"I'm not a tomato, bastard!" the little Italian said, avoiding the question.

"But you look like one when you blush! Are you going to answer my question?"

"No!"

"Fine, anyway, the story's called "The Watchful Servant." It's one of my favorites!" Antonio picked a book off the shelf, seeming to know exactly where it was.

The Spaniard started off in a comforting voice. "There was once a prince who was going to visit his lady-love, the only daughter of a neighbouring king; and as he required the services of an attendant, he sent for his barber, who was known in the town for his very good behaviour, as well as for his eccentric ways."

"Why would he want a weird servant?"

"Because he was amused by his antics! Come on, Lovi, stop interrupting and listen to the story!"

Antonio started again. ""Pablo," said the prince, "I want you to go with me to Granada to assist me on my journey. I will reward you handsomely, and you shall lack for nothing in the way of food. But you must don my livery, salute me in the fashion of Spain, hold my stirrup when I mount, and do everything that is required of a servant. Above all, you must not let me oversleep myself, for otherwise I shall be late in arriving at Granada."

"Sir," answered the barber, "I will be as true to you as the dog was to St. Dominic. When you are sleeping I will be on guard, and when you are awake I will see that no harm approaches you; but I beg you not to be annoyed with me if, in trying to be of service to you, I do unwillingly cause you any annoyance."

"Good Pablo," continued the prince, "say no more, but return to your shop, pack up your linen, and come here as soon as you can this evening. If I am in bed when you arrive, you will know that it is because I must get up to-morrow morning by five o'clock, and see to it that you let me not sleep beyond that time."

Pablo hurried home, packed up his few articles of underclothing, and then proceeded to the principal wine tavern to tell his friends of his good fortune. They were all so pleased to hear of Pablo's good luck that they drank to his health, and he returned the compliment so often that at last the wine was beginning to tell on him, so he bid his friends good-bye and left, saying to himself, "I must wake his highness at five o'clock." This he kept repeating so often that he had arrived at the large courtyard of the palace before he was aware of it.

The prince's bedroom looked into the courtyard, and Pablo saw by the dim light that was burning in the room that the prince had retired to rest.

Afraid lest the prince should think he had forgotten all about awaking him, and that he might therefore be keeping awake, Pablo seized a long cane, with which he tapped at the window of the prince, and kept on tapping until the prince appeared, and opened the window, shouting out—

"Who is there? Who wants me?"

"It is I," said Pablo. "I have not forgotten your orders; to-morrow morning I will wake your highness at five."

"Very good, Pablo; but let me sleep awhile, or else I shall be tired to-morrow."

As soon as the prince had disappeared Pablo commenced thinking over all the princes of whom he had heard, and he had become so interested in the subject that when he heard the cock crow, imagining it was daybreak, he again seized the cane and tapped loudly at the window.

The prince again lifted up the sash, and cried out—

"Who is it? What do you want? Let me sleep, or else I shall be tired to-morrow."

"Sir," exclaimed the barber, "the cock has already crowed, and it must be time to rise."

"You are mistaken," replied the prince, "for it is only half an hour ago since you woke me; but I am not annoyed with you."

Pablo was now sorely troubled in his mind because he thought he might give offence to the prince, and so he kept revolving in his mind all that his mother had told him about the anger of princes, and how much it was to be dreaded. This thought so perplexed him that he resolved on putting an end to the life of the cock that had caused the mistake. He therefore proceeded to the poultry-yard close by, and seeing the offender surrounded by the hens, he made a rush at him, which set all the fowls cackling as if a fox had broken in.

The prince, hearing the noise, hurried to the window, and in a loud voice inquired what the noise was all about.

"Sir," said Pablo, "I was but trying to punish the disturber of your rest. I have got hold of him now, and your highness may go to sleep without further care, as I will not forget to waken you."

"But," continued the prince, "if you waken me again before it is time, I will most decidedly punish you." Saying which he again retired to rest.

"Since the days when cocks crew in the Holy Land they have always brought sorrow into this world," inwardly ejaculated Pablo. "His proper place is in the pan, and that is where he should go if I had my way."

All at once Pablo commenced to feel very sleepy, so he walked up and down the yard to keep awake; but becoming drowsy he sank on the ground, and was soon so fast asleep that he dreamt another prince was attacking him, which made him scream so terribly that it woke, not only the prince, but also all the dogs in the neighbourhood.

The prince again rushed to the window, and hearing Pablo scream out, "Don't murder me, I will give you all!" hurried down into the yard, and seeing how matters stood bestowed such a hearty kick on Pablo that he jumped up.

The frightened barber beholding the prince near to him, took to his heels, and ran home as fast as he could.

When he had got into bed he began regretting that he had run away from the prince's service, so he got up again, saying to himself, "The prince shall have a sharper spur than I could ever buckle on;" and, proceeding to the principal door of the palace, he wrote the following words with chalk, "Pablo has gone before your highness to court the Princess of Granada himself."

This had the desired effect, for when the prince arose in the morning and was leaving the palace alone, he read the words, and they caused him to be so jealous that he performed the distance in half the time he would otherwise have taken.

Pablo after that used to say that "a jealous man on horseback is first cousin to a flash of lightning and to a true Spaniard.""

He was distracted by the slight snore that escaped from the young Italian

Antonio's shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. Lovi was so cute like that! He tucked the boy in, still trying to keep silent as the boy stirred, then murmured, "Much, munch, munch," as if he were eating a tomato.

Antonio got ready for bed, smiling and humming a soft Spanish tune.

He wondered what had happened to make his little tomato so… cold.


End file.
